Be Careful What You Wish For
by HopelessRomantic5173
Summary: Hannah was just trying to get by in life, when suddenly a chain text message gives her the chance to make her wildest dreams come true. She just didn't realize that involved 10 S-Rank criminals from another world being turned into kittens and dropped at her doorstep. Rated M for language, violence, and suggestive themes. OCxOC mainly, other pairings to come.


"Bugles, bugles, bugles," Hannah chanted as she moved the contents of her cupboards around, looking for the elusive snack food. It was 2:17 in the morning, she had a hankering for her favorite corn chip witch's claw treat, and she didn't have to go to work the next morning. Life was good for Hannah Smith.

"Aha!" The red head cheered as she victoriously thrust the chip bag out of the cupboard. Life just got better for the 23 year old. The RV shook around her as she moved, causing the tulip vase above the sink to teeter on the edge. Hannah caught said vase without blinking an, almost as if she didn't even think about it. She'd been living in this wiggly RV for so long, catching falling objects had become second nature to her. She heard a squeak behind her.

"Quit chattin' and eat the damn think Wally." Hannah huffed walking into her small bed room. Her bed took up most of the tiny room, the queen sized mattress centered in the room leaving very little walking space. There were two end stands, one on either side of the bed, while there were cabinets above her sleeping area. Her attention was drawn to the right end stand, which held a 10 gallon tank. Inside said tank was a Leopard gecko, who was currently staring down a cricket. Wally let out another squeak.

"Either you're lazy or just dumb" Hannah mused as she lay on her bed. She rested her cheek on her palm as she turned her attention to the lap top next to her. She pressed the play button and resumed her show. "I should've named you Shikamaru instead of Wally West; you are definitely not the fastest lizard alive." Wally responded by chomping on the calcium encrusted insect.

Hannah open her bag of happiness while watching her favorite anime; Naruto. She was currently rewatching the first series; mostly because she wasn't caught up on all the rest. She had gotten to the death of Kakuzu and had stopped watching. Unfortunately, life had gotten in the way of her anime binge watching sessions. That and work. And her Ex-boyfriend Jonathan. Mainly Jonathan.

Suddenly there was a ding on her phone. She opened the screen to see a message from one of her managers; Mike. Aka the guy she was absolutely in love with but he was literally 40 and never seemed to notice the young novice. He was also her mentor in the ways of Rite Aid; things would only be awkward if she pursued anything with this guy. But Hannah Smith was a dreamer, and dream she shall.

" _ **Hey kiddo, u still up?"**_ The message read. Hannah quickly typed her message back.

" _ **Yeah, no work tomorrow so no sleep tonight, right? Lol"**_

" _ **Yeah sounds about right lol"**_

" _ **Shouldn't you be asleep though mike? Don't you open tomorrow?"**_

" _ **Yeah but I was playing Overwatch"**_

" _ **Yeah great excuse"**_ Hannah couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her lips. She could only imagine the goofy grin he wore. Her phone dinged in reply.

" _ **Yeah yeah yeah. ;p So anyway, I gotta show you something."**_

" _ **What in the world do you have to show me at 2 am in the morning Michael**_?" There were plenty of things she'd want to see at two in the morning that her manager could provide, but she was sure he wasn't going to indulge her fantasies.

" _ **I got this chain message from Brian, I know how much you loooove them."**_ She most definitely did not like chain messages. They always freaked her out and made her too damn paranoid if she didn't pass them on.

" _ **Mike if you have any ounce of love for me, you will NOT send me that message!"**_

" _ **It seems as if you have had the privilege of receiving my message. You are a very lucky person; someone must care about you very deeply. I come to you in the form of a text message; it's the quickest way about in this century. My purpose is very simple, you read my message as you are now, and then you have the chance to make a wish. The can be for anything you want, and it will ultimately come true, but the only condition of the wish is that you pass my message onto the next person. Or you can simply ignore this text all together; no harm will ever come to you. You will only ever just be left wondering what would've happened if you had sent it. Go on, make your choice" "Oops sorry, had already sent it."**_

" _ **You are such an asshole."**_

Hannah groaned as she buried herself into her pillows. She sighed to herself. "Might as well..." she mumbled as she thought on her wish. Would she ask for riches or love maybe? She thought hard, trying to decide what she wanted. "I wish it wasn't so lonely here." Hannah spoke so softly, even she wondered if she had spoken at all. She opened her phone and forwarded the message to her foreign friend Grover in England. Grover hardly ever texted her, so chances were she wouldn't hear from him.

" _ **Yeah maybe but did you make a wish?"**_

" _ **You know I did"**_

" _ **What'd you wish for?"**_

" _ **For you to get some sleep"**_

" _ **Liar lol"**_

This would be the last normal night Hannah would ever have.

-x-x-x-

Hannah awoke the next morning to someone pounding at her door, nearly knocking the screen out. She quickly got up and answered the door, ready to chew out whoever was at the other side. As she opened the door, she came face to face with her landlord, her grandfather. He held a stern look on his face and a box in his arms.

"Here" He grunted, pushing the box into her arms.

"Oh uh, thanks grandpa." Hannah eyed the box, seeing a label on it with her name and address but without a return address.

"No problem." He grunted again while walking away. Hannah shrugged and closed the door. She struggled to carry the box to her bed, it felt like she was carrying bricks. She set the box onto her bed and grabbed her pocket knife off of the end stand. She then proceeded to cut the tape on the box and open the flaps. She nearly screamed at the contents.

Inside were kittens, all presumably dead. They lay in a heap in the package, while Hannah tried to stop herself from gagging. Suddenly there was a whimper. She peered in to see a silver kitten near the top start kicking its legs, as if chasing something in its slumber. She let out a sigh of relief, they were just sleeping. Hannah reached into the box carefully to pick up the sliver kitten, and lay it on the bed. The kitten did not wake, but continued its chase through dreams.

Hannah bought each kitten out one by one, checking that they were all alive, and laid them next to each other. There were ten total, and all were sleeping peacefully. Hannah massaged her face while trying to wrap her head around her eventful morning. She looked back into the box to see if there were any clues to the origins of the felines. There was only a single note taped to the bottom of the box. Hannah pulled the note free and read it.

" **All of your wishes have been granted. Sorry they had to be kittens; it was the only way to deliver them. –ST"** Hannah blinked at the cryptic message and immediately grabbed her phone to call the only person she could think of; Michael. The phone rang while she looked at her alarm clock; 10:36, he was definitely at work now.

" _Hello?"_ Mike's voice sounded confused and tired; if she didn't know better she'd have guess he had just woken up.

"Mike, it's Hannah," She answered. "Did you by chance send me a box full of kittens with a super weird and unhelpful letter in the bottom?"

" _Hannah, are you joking? Cause that doesn't make any sense?"_ He sounded even more confused.

"Nope, someone sent me a box full of kittens." She then proceeded to explain the whole morning, including what the letter had said.

"' _ST'? Who the hell could that be?" Mike wondered aloud._

"Maybe it's the one who started the chain text thing? You said Brian sent it to you right? Who sent it to him?"

" _I'm not sure, He comes in at 12, I'll ask him then. But it doesn't make sense; a box full of kittens wouldn't fulfill my wish, if it had anything to do with the chain mail. Maybe it's just a prank?"_

"Maybe, just ask Brian to make sure please."

" _I will. Let me go, I better get back to work before big boss gets upset."_

"Ok, but hey mike?"

" _Yeah?"_

"What did you wish for?"

" _Not a box of kittens."_

"That doesn't answer my question."

" _Technically it does. Now I got to go, bye."_

"Alright, bye." Hannah heard the line go dead and let her mind wonder back to the sleeping kittens on her bed. What was she going to do with ten kittens?

-x-x-x-

And so the saga begins. Sorry about any grammar errors. I'm just going to say this once so don't expect it in every chapter- I don't own Naruto or any of it Characters, I also don't own Rite Aid or any other private organization mentioned in this story. I only own what I make up.-

I can't guarantee when I'll update, it might be awhile, it might not. Don't know yet. Also, None of the characters are based on real people- Just ideas I think up ate 2 AM in the morning trying to fall asleep. Hope you guys enjoyed -RN


End file.
